brock_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hugo Kraven
A young Hunter who hails from Whistledown, Hugo Kraven is notorious for being kidnapped by a wide variety of characters. In combat, he mostly focuses on keeping the other members of the party alive. Despite his overall weaknesses compared to many of Guildtown’s more seasoned fighters, he still tries his best to not horribly screw things up on missions. Description Hugo believes that every living creature deserves to be respected, and that any time he spends helping others is time worth spent. Notably, he has contributed time and money to helping the refugees in Guildtown's slums. He is kind to most people he encounters and tries his hardest to keep the peace with his friends; however, he is also prone to breaking down at inopportune times. He tends to be socially awkward with many members of Guildtown, frequently misreading social cues and situations and having a low sense of self-esteem. Hugo also has a fear of authority figures, whether they are of nobility or people of high-ranking offices-- this also extends to monsters that Hugo views as powerful such as abishais and dragons. Biography Hugo Kraven grew up in the town of Whistledown, and was raised by a Wood Elf named Mara Kraven after his parents died at a young age. Hugo was raised well by Mara, being taught that it is the responsibility of people to help one another and show respect to all living creatures. He was taught how to speak Elvish and how to use a bow, as well as basic hunting and survival techniques. One day, Mara disappeared for reasons unknown to Hugo, leaving him on his own. Around the same time, Hugo was friends with a man named Ramas Cottonwood, who was a part of one of the more influential families in Whistledown. During a normal day of hunting for both of them, they encountered a beast that killed Ramas and sent Hugo running back to town. Furious over their loss, the Cottonwood family wanted Hugo to be executed-- but once it was clear that an animal was responsible for killing Ramas Cottonwood, his punishment was changed from execution to exile. Hugo has blocked out the memory of the beast that killed Ramas, but he hates himself for what happened and feels great guilt for it. Since then he has lived in Guildtown and has assisted them as a Guildmember. Hugo also has a history with an entity known as the Black Rose Witch, a fey-like creature that marked Hugo as a baby. He is one of many individuals to be marked by the Witch, and he has a Black Rose that is tied to his life force. Should Hugo ever lose the Rose for any reason, strong Necromantic magic will slowly kill him. Hugo knows very little of the Black Rose Witch, except for the fact that she obsesses over him and will do whatever it takes to make him safe, even if it means hurting those he cares about. Relationships Andrus Ironfall: Hugo Kraven met Andrus on a mission back to his hometown of Whistledown. Hugo bonded with Andrus after the event during a night at the Guildtree, where the two of them considered eachother to be family. Hugo understood the pain Andrus had at leaving his old home and fellow kobolds and they took a liking to eachother. The two of them speak regularly, and he and Andrus remain close to eachother and occasionally embark on missions together when the time is right. '''Mithemia: '''Hugo’s relationship with Mithemia has been the hardest for him to accept. One night, they met when Hugo was acting as an alternate person named Scarlet Starbright. Hugo asked Mithemia about her relationship with Andrus, which caused Mithemia to become defensive around him. As time went on and Hugo returned to his normal self, Mithemia (with the help of Andrus) began to understand Hugo and often views him as someone she should protect. Hugo once developed a romantic attraction towards Mithemia but put aside his feelings after realizing she did not feel the same way. They have yet to work together on a mission. '''Mara Kraven: '''Hugo was raised by Mara, who took him in after his parents died of sickness. A wood elf that was friends with his parents, she saw it as her responsibility to raise Hugo the best way she could. She taught him the differences of right and wrong and important life values that Hugo carries on to this day. Hugo loves Mara dearly and views her both as a mother and a sister, and he once wanted nothing more then to spend the rest of his life with her. Mara, however, has not been with Hugo for a long while as she had to leave for unknown reasons. Hugo is still very fond of her and waits patiently for the day that he can see her again. Trivia *Hugo has been kidnapped 8 times, 2 of which happened while Hugo was living in Guildtown. The first 6 times had Mara Kraven save him, while the 7th time saw a team led by Hessethi saved him from Yuan-Ti. Currently, Hugo is still kidnapped by the Black Rose Witch. *Hugo’s favorite food is Chocolate Cornets which are a stable sugar food that is made in Whistledown, his second favorite is Venison dipped in Honey. *Hugo is terrible at keeping money, as he often overpays, donates money to charity or uses it to help people. *Hugo's blood is Type B. *Hugo is also fond of card games, but he loses everytime he plays against other people. He has a 0:1 win ratio against other people and a 1:2 ratio when playing against himself.